Bella Mason
by Rosie Lovecraft
Summary: 11 years has passed since Edward left. Bella Swan died then by the hands of Victoria but Bella Mason lives on. What happens when she returns to Forks to find the Cullens there? Bella's kickass and has some serious powers.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire. Fire in my arms, in my legs, in my toes, right down to the tips of my fingers. I refused to cry out in pain and give her the satisfaction, although a whimper did come through my teeth as they grinded down on each other. I heard a loud roaring sound in the background, kind of like a car stuck in mud revving to get out. I now know it was the Quiletes. Next thing I felt as though i was flying through the air. _

_That was when I woke to my new life._

11 years. It's been eleven years since the 17th of September. The day I feel my life as Bella Swan truly ended. I now go by the name of Isabella Mason. I needed some way of feeling close to the family that begun my life and ended it on such short notice. Technically they did anyway. If they had never left, Victoria never would have found me. But that story's for a later date.

I ran through the trees, sniffing for any sign of life. I sent out signals to see if there were any brain waves nearby. No, none in a 5 mile radius anyway. By the way, as you've probably guessed, I'm a vampire. But I'm special. I have many powers and can have human qualities. If I wanted, I could sleep, I can have children, My hair grows, I can cry, I can eat human food and I can blush and many more. I also can copy a power if I touch the vampire who has it. I have his mind reading, my best friend's future telling, Jaspers empathy, Roses beauty, Carlisle's compassion and Esmes love. I can shape shift (Thanks to Jacob) , I can see any vampires past, I can take change an objects size/strength/molecular compound, I can put thoughts into a beings mind, I can project, I'm a physical, emotional and mind shield, I can hypnotise, I have amazing self control, I can heal, I can kill anything with a touch, I can control the five elements, my moods can control the weather, and animals aren't afraid of me. The two of my favourites are the fact I can project my powers onto a vampire (maybe a human, never tried) for a length of which I choose and I hate blood. Any blood. Human blood disgusts me and Animal blood makes me think of them. I don't drink blood. I could if I wanted to, but I've never felt the need to.

I saw it in the distance, a bright light signifying my home. I lived with two other vampires. Isamarie (Izzy) and Eric, my family. They didn't know about my past, they just knew I went though a great deal of emotional pain and before my transformation, torture.

They were waiting for me, to see what I heard in the nearby town.

'Yeah, they're getting suspicious. We need to leave, like now.' I said, calmly as possible.

'Oh my god! Where do we go? What will we do?' Izzy said, frantically. There she goes, forever the drama queen.

Eric stood up and pulled a map out of his back pocket,_ 'Well_, I took the liberty of looking at a map and there is only two places we can go, without humans recognising us..I'm sorry Bella, but...They're Port Angeles and Forks.'

Oh no. I haven't been back there since that night. I shouldn't have went hiking, me being clumsy but of course I had to, to see our meadow.

Izzy came over and sat in front of me, and just held me while I sobbed.

'Okay, um when do we leave?' I whispered,

'Tomorrow morning, just bring essentials; we can buy our stuff tomorrow in the town.' Eric said, before walking out.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my rucksack and threw a bunch of clothes in it, changing their sizes so I could fit more in than possible.

I ran downstairs to my baby. I opened the door and threw my rucksack in. My baby, as I call it, is a bright yellow up to date bugatti veyron. Rose would be impressed; I've altered it so it can perform speeds up to 570 m/p/h.

I just sat there, waiting until morning. Before I knew it we were on the road to Forks. Oh god help me.

Isamarie's POV.

I was riding with Bella instead of Eric in his monster truck. Bella's car was perfect, no scratches, no dents, nothing.

I could hear the birds chirping, the wind whispering in the trees, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful-

'HEY ASSHOLE, WATCH THE FUCKING CAR!' She screamed, as a bright red Ferrari pulled around us. Wow, she must be pissed. Bella never, ever swears, she's usually extremely quiet.

I laughed when I saw her face, her eyes had turned a fiery red, along with her hair and lightning struck the tarmac on the road, making it burn.

'Hey Bella, calm down, seriously!' I laughed, watching as her face suddenly smiled, her hair went to bright pink and it the sun started shining again. We didn't have to worry about us sparkling, Bella was projecting her humanity onto us. We watched as a red off the road jeep pulled around us and Bella had had enough. I watched as she focused her eyes on the tyres and watched them sizzle and turn to liquid. She drove past at an almighty speed, and the guys face was hilarious, I took a whiff and could smell a beautiful honeysuckle. Vampire.

'Erm Bella, that guy was a vampire,' I told her, after waiting until she calmed down.

'Really? Do I look like I care?' She said smiling at me.

'No, but you should, What if he's going to Forks as well?' I said, worried.

'Look, do you think he'd get past me?' She laughed, I laughed to. Of course, Bella had been trained by werewolves for fighting. She was better than the Volturi!

Soon enough, we were turning up through a stone gate, up a long drive, leading to our house.

When we saw it, we gasped. It was stone again, but it was beautiful. There was a lot of glass, which was surrounded by a caramel coloured wood. The inside was mostly white, with 7 bedrooms, 3 living areas, 2 studys, A huge library, A huge basement which could be used for training, A gym, An indoor swimming pool and one kitchen, this house really outdid our last.

We heard Eric turning up behind us, we turned around to see him smiling smugly.

'What Eric?' I said, annoyed.

'Oh nothing, It's just your faces. Why don't you go inside and choose a room?' He laughed.

I liked him, I'm not sure how much, but I did. I wasn't sure if anything would come of it though.

I turned to speak to Bella but she was gone. I raced inside and ran to the first room.

The view was of the mountains, with our enhanced eyes, you could see the snows glistening on top of them. I turned to put my bag on the bed but of course, Bella was there.

I ran to the next room so fast it was unreal. I jumped onto the bed and lay there, waiting for morning. We needed to go to the school to register ourselves you see plus we would need to get clothes, the house was already furnished.

We were driving to Forks high school in Bella's car. We had to make an impression, right?

She pulled into the carpark with a skid. We each got out a separate door and we got stares. A lot of stares. Bella, had bright red long hair straightened with it flicking out, sea blue eyes, purple eyeshadow and red lips. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, a black tank top, and you could see the outline of her belly button piercing through it. She kept herself pale but made us a bit more human looking. She liked to make an entrance. From what I know, she used to be shy; now, she likes people seeing her because she's not human anymore.

I, on the other hand, looked a bit more normal. I had white-blonde hair, brown eyes, a bit of grey eyeshadow on and pale lips. I was wearing a white, tight dress, with white lace tights underneath that were torn and biker boots on. I was a more human pale.

Eric had black hair, longish and straight, with red streaks through it. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, white converse and a checked top. He looked very indie. His eyes were green/grey. All the girls were staring at him; I felt an emotion making me want to rip those girls' heads off. I must hunt ASAP.

We all kept our scents, so any others in the area knew there were vamps in this territory.

We walked through the doors and everyone's heads turned. We just walked straight to the office.

'Hi, My name is Eric Watson and I'd like to register me, and my adopted sister Isabella Mason and her cousin Isamarie Svelter.' Eric told the lady behind the desk.

;Okay, do you have documents?' she asked, trying to be seducing. This is where Bella came in.

She stared into her eyes, 'You have all of our documents, every single one. We are to be put into mostly the same classes and you cannot tell anyone about this.' She said, boredly.

The lady snapped up,'Oh, wait, looks like everything is in order. When would you like to start?' She asked.

'Tomorrow.' I laughed at her face, and with that, we walked out.

~*~*~*~* Bella POV.

I was surprised by her thoughts, they were speaking that we were the second new family this day to register. Something wasn't right. I refused to dwell on the past so I looked forward to hunting later.

We went into town and decided we should go speak to the wolves.

I was allowed across the treaty line because everyone knew me but of course I forgot about my appearance..

I ran through the trees past the highway and knew I had passed the treaty line when I couldn't smell any animals, and then everything went silent.

'HEY WHAT THE FUCK!' I screamed when something knocked me down. I looked up into the teeth of a snarling wolf. It was Grey so I knew it was Paul.

I laughed, 'Sup Paul, Jacob about?' I smiled, his eyes went into shock.

A man came out of the trees, he had changed but I knew it was my Jacob.

'JACOB!' I screamed, running over and hugging him, 'I can't believe it's you! You've changed bro!' I laughed.

He pushed me away and looked at me strangely.

'I have no idea who you are, but we would respect it if you left this territory.' He said, snarling.

'Jacob?..' Then I remembered about my appearance.

'Oh shit! Okay sorry, this is my disguise, how about now?' I said, focusing on myself, until I felt my disguise strip away as though it was a thick coat of paint. I removed my scent knowing it caused them pain.

I opened my eyes.

'Bella? Oh my god Bella! Its you!' He shouted, running over to hug me.

I laughed, hugging him back.

'Come see Billy, we have so much to talk about! Your powers? Wow they kick ass! And you're lookin' as hot as ever,' He said winking. I laughed, I missed this. We used to be so close.

We ran back to Billys and we talked until nightfall, I had to go hunting then with Izzy. Turns out Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater. He had two daughters and three sons. I hugged him goodbye and put my disguise on again, changing the hair to bubblegum pink.

I ran through the forest, on my way back to the house until I hit something hard, I knew it wasn't as soon as I smelt it. Vampire.

His arms wrapped around me and then I heard his voice.

'Well then. What have we got here, little red riding hood?' He said, jokingly.

I knew that voice anywhere.

'Jasper?' I said, whispering.

'Yeah..how do you know my name?' He said, aggressively. I used my shield and my extra strength and threw him into a tree.

'Your little family ruined my life. I forgave you ages ago though. Edward and Your little wife? Not so much.' I said, with as much venom as possible.

My hair went fiery red, standing on ends, my eyes went bright red and lightning struck around me in a circle.

'Tell your Family not to come near me. Wouldn't want my heart mangled again now, would we?' I screamed, sounding like a banshee and ran off, leaving him hanging in the tree.

Shit.

**Okay, what'd you think? I worked hard on this so review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

I ran, as fast as I ever had. I didn't know where, I just ran towards Canada. I could feel myself moulding into the shape of a panther, I could hear my paws running along the ground. I was pissed and I wanted revenge. I heard a noise further west of me, I knew as soon as I heard it that it was a vampire hunting. I immediately changed course and headed for there.

Jasper POV!

What the fuck? I was minding my own business when some pink haired freak ran into me. She went crazy at me about my family! And how did she know my name, let-a-lone that I have a wife? I went over these thoughts in my head as I ran towards where Alice was hunting.

Bella POV!

I ran towards the smell, it was mixed with something that reminded me of designer clothes..Well here's my chance to get my revenge on Alice.

I removed my scent before I got to her, I watched from behind a tree as she destroyed a mountain lion. Not a good move, I happen to like big cats. I stalked out from behind the tree towards her.

'Hey there girl! I promise this won't hurt a bit.' She snarled, jumping at me. At the exact moment she went to grab me, I changed my structure from a solid to smoke and merely moved out of her way. I formed to my vampire self in front of her.

'Hello, Alice. Miss me? Oh, I bet you've forgotten all about me..' I trailed off, getting angrier and angrier. I could feel my eyes burning and knew my appearance was changing. The clouds got darker and I heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. A flock of birds flew out of a tree nearby.

'W-who are you?' She whimpered, gazing up at me in what I recognised to be fear.

'Alice! Tut tut, I thought you'd at least remember me. Anyhow, I've already met Jasper and told him I forgive him..But I **don't** forgive you.'

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND?' She snarled, jumping up into defence position.

'Oh nothing hun, he's not the one you have to worry about. Well, I'm getting a bit tired now and I need to hunt with my friend; I suppose you go to school in forks? If so, I'll see you tomorrow. ' I whispered, smirking at her. She ran at me again but I just shape shifted into a bird and flew away, watching as Jasper ran up to his wife who was gazing up at the sky, following me with her eyes.

Alice POV!

Who the hell was that chick? She was psycho! But she had a bit of attitude, I liked her. Even though she did kind of threaten me...I wonder what she meant but 'miss me?' And the way her appearance changed and the weather went crazy as if changing with her mood? She was a seriously powerful vampire. Her eyes were a strange colour though..sea-blue..I wonder what powers she possesses? I thought about all this as me and Jasper ran back to the house. He told me how he could hardly get a read on her emotions, all he could feel from her was anger, hostility and hurt. Why hurt? And why is she in forks? I wonder what her diet is? Is she a nomad?

'Alice. You do know I can hear you? Shut-up!' Edward said, emotionlessly whilst rubbing his temples. I hadn't even realised we were back in the house..

'Guys! Family meeting immediately!' Jasper yelled, waiting for everyone to come down to the living room. Edward just sat in his bedroom all day, I was surprised to see him down here. He was staring at a photo of her though..we never spoke her name. It was too painful.

Rosalie walked into the room not even speaking to us. She had changed since that day too. We didn't believe it, but she missed her just as much as we all did. Emmett followed her, he wasn't even smiling. He never even joked any-more; it was like Be-SHE had taken a piece of us all with her.

Esme and Carlisle were the last in the room, The were holding hands but even they didn't seem as happy as they used to be.

'Guys, a strange vampire is in town. We don't know who she is, but she went crazy at me and ran off. She found Alice and went psycho at her. She seems to possess many powers such as manipulating the weather, changing appearance and shape-shifting. She is a seriously powerful vampire, we need to watch our backs.'

'Can I just add in there, some psycho bitch of a vampire melted the wheels of my car today! There were two others with her and she was smokin' hot! Of course, not as hot as you Rosie.' Emmett added in, quickly at the end as Rosalie turned to glare at him.

'Did she say anything so as we know her whereabouts?' Carlisle asked calmly.

'No, BUT she did say she'd see me tomorrow in school if I went there!' I said excitedly. Another few vampires could make our life exciting!

Bella POV!

I flew back to house, changing into my vampire self whilst in the hair and landing in our front garden silently.

'BELLA MASON WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU WERE MEANT TO HELP ME HUNT!' Izzy yelled, storming out of the front doors towards me.

'Look I'm sorry! I got..held up..' I trailed off, knowing she'd be mad at me if she knew what I'd done.

'Isabelle Marie Sw-' I cut her off.

'DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS ISABELLA ESME MASON!'

'Okay Holy Aro..what did you do?' She asked suspiciously.

'I ran into Jasper and Alice..' I trailed off knowing she'd understand, I had told her their names, but she knew nothing other than they were the reason a vampire had turned me.

'Oh god, Bella what did you do?'

'Nothing! I swear, I just went a bit psycho...not very! I just got mad and there was some lightning and appearance changing, but I didn't hurt them!' I told her backing away.

'Hmph. You better not have!' She yelled after me as I jumped up to my room where I had left the window open.

*Fast forward to next morning*

I was ready for school. My hair was longer, reaching my waist today. I don't care if anyone notices a difference, they can just convince themselves it was this length yesterday. I was going as a vampire today, not a human. Hopefully no-one will notice **that **difference. I was wearing a white denim material dress with torn white woollen tights, biker boots and I had a hair-band around my head, boho style. With my bright red hair I looked pretty darn awesome!

Izzy looked beautiful as usual wearing tights jeans, heels and a tight white top where you could clearly see her bra through it which was bright red. Eric enjoyed that.

Eric wore skinny jeans, converse and a green top and had his headphones around his neck. His hair was across his eyes and he looked awesome. The girls would love him.

Today we went to school in separate cars, Izzy with Eric in his monster truck and me in my beautiful car. Honestly, I love mechanics and I probably know just as much, maybe even more than Rosalie did.

I got in, put my red lipstick on and revved the engine. Eric left just before me but I flew past them on the highway waving at them. Eric just glared at me as if to say Oh, it is on. He started getting faster gradually, then at the last minute when he was beside me went as fast as he could. Izzy tuck her tongue out at me as they went past. They thought they had me beat but what they didn't know is I had upgraded my car. As soon as we were near the car park, I just went for it. I flew past them, everyone was staring at me but of course, they couldn't see in since my windows were tinted. I skidded into the car park, turning the corner and flying into a parking space, stopping so suddenly I nearly flew forward. I got out of the car, shook my hair out of my face and laughed. Eric and Izzy were just pulling into a space. I walked over to their car and leant against it.

'That was sneaky girl!' Eric yelled getting out, giving me what he calls his 'evil eyes'.

'Hey, no-one said to play fair!' I laughed, smirking.

'But seriously, where did you learn those skills?' He asked surprised.

'Hey, do you think I just read all the time? I have hobbies to!' I winked. Then I noticed everyone staring at us, specifically a group of people beside where Eric parked.

'Move along?' I snapped at them. They looked embarrassing and wandered off in different directions.

That is when a Red Ferrari with melted wheels and a Silver Volvo turned into the parking lot.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I haven't updated in eons so sorry if it's not good! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I will be explaining in time why Bella is so powerful and what not, I really apologize for never updating!**_

**BPOV**

*I don't know, I feel so hurt and emotionless because of Edward leaving me that I channel it into anger and ferocity. I never use my powers randomly, I hate using them like that, and it was more of a reflex. I can't let Izzy know how hurt I am by the past, I'm going to have to learn that Edward will never love me, he's probably moved on and it's about time I do too.*

The first person out of the car was Emmett. He looked so sad, he lifted Rosalie out and kissed her, I could hear him whispering.

'I just miss her so much Rosie. I mean, we all miss her but I miss her so much...remember her blush and her love for us. What about Edward? He never leaves his room and this might make him worse.'

'I know, I miss her too..it'll be hard being back here but he can get through it.'

Who are they talking about? Jasper and Alice jumped out next. Alice glanced over and saw me, she smiled and waved and went back to talking with her family. I'm sorry but it will take a while to be able to channel my complete and utter betrayed feeling with her, I tried to stop it I did, I just couldn't...I could feel the air around me getting warmer and denser, the charge in the air got more...apparent and I knew i'd create a storm if I didn't get inside soon.

'Get me away from them. Now.' I muttered to Izzy.

She understood and grabbed my arm while Eric grabbed my other one and dragged me into the school. I felt terrible, I wish I could control my powers better. I've spent most of my time as a vampire learning to fight, I could kill a werewolf and I truly am better than anyone the Volturi could get.

We walked to the office to get our timetable, It wasn't too bad, I have Languages first period, then Government, then Trigonometry, Biology after lunch..how great, I don't know if I'll be able to do that. Oh and gym last thing. Maybe i'll just leave at lunch..no, I can't.

I didn't realize but I was at my class.

'Honey, be careful okay? Don't get to mad and you'll be fine!' Izzy hugged me, while Eric hung back.

'I have faith in you! Don't mess up,' Eric winked and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and when to walk in but bumped into something big and buff. I looked up, praying it wouldn't be him.

'Well hey cutie, what's your name?' Emmett grinned.

'Isabella.' I muttered, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks...because I have no blood, this happens in response to my emotions.

'B-Bella?' He stuttered, suddenly looking upset.

'No. I do not go by the name Bella anymore.' I said sharply. My eyes flashed white and I could feel him go in defence mode.

'Okay sorry. Why do your eyes do that?'

'I don't know why can Alice see the future?' I retorted.

'Good point..wait how do you know about my sister?' He half yelled.

'Oops late for class, gotta go.' I smiled, flexing my arm and pushing him into the lockers.

I walked in to my class and walked up to the teacher, I shouldn't have but I had to do it..I dazzled him.

'Sorry I'm late, I'm new and got lost,' I pouted looking sad, 'Where do I sit?

'Oh uh what..' He trailed off looking amazed.

'Where do I sit?' I smiled.

'Oh uh beside um the hot blonde, I mean Rosalie. You sit beside Rosalie.' He was stunned. I felt bad for him, I knew how that felt.

WAIT Rosalie?

I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me. I walked up and sat down beside her. I didn't look at her, or acknowledge her at all. It went on like that for fifteen minutes.

'Okay why are you being a complete bitch to my family? I know they didn't do anything to you because I sure as hell would remember. Oh and how are you prettier than me? No-one is prettier than me. But I want to be your friend. So say hello or do yourself a favour and leave.' She smiled at me and held out her hand.

I didn't know what to do. I stared at her, deciding whether to ignore her or become friends with her.

'Okay first thing Rosalie. They ruined my life. Literally. My life left when they left. I don't know why you think I'm prettier than you to be honest, no vampire is. And fine. Hello, I'm Isabella. ' I shook her hand, smiling a bit as I did so.

She faltered a bit when I mentioned my name, why would she do that?

'Okay what do I call you? Bell-' I cut her off.

'No. I don't go by that name, not anymore and if you or anyone out of your family call me that I will destroy you. Do not give me reason.' I smiled.

'Okay...you're a bit scary. Do you have any gifts?' She wondered.

'Yeah..but can you not tell your family? I'll know if you do, I promise I will.'

'No need for that, but fine. What about my brother, he can-'

'Mind read? I know. I'll put a block on this though, he'll never see what you think of when you think of this.'

'Okay..' I could tell she was terrified.

'I have many powers and can have human qualities. If I wanted, I could sleep, I can have children, My hair grows, I can cry, I can eat human food and I can blush and many more. I also can copy a power if I touch the vampire who has it. I have the power of Empathy (controlling emotions), Beauty, Compassion and Excessive love. I can shape shift thanks to my friend Jacob, I can see any vampires past, I can take change an objects size/strength/molecular compound, I can put thoughts into a beings mind, I can project, I'm a physical, emotional and mind shield, I can hypnotise, I have amazing self control, I can heal, I can kill anything with a touch, I can control the five elements, my moods can control the weather, and animals aren't afraid of me. The two of my favourites are the fact I can project my powers onto a vampire (maybe a human, never tried) for a length of which I choose and I hate blood. Any blood. Human blood disgusts me and Animal blood makes me think of them. I don't drink blood. I could if I wanted to, but I've never felt the need to. Oh and I can read minds but I managed to control it, meaning I can turn it on or off.' I smiled at her.

'What. Why can you...why do you have...what? You have so much power? That's so cool!' She breathed in excited.

'No. It's not. It's a curse.' I whispered, my eyes tearing up with venom.

'Honey are you okay? Let's go for a walk.' Rosalie seemed genuinely concerned.

'Okay..' I muttered.

I sent out a signal to Eric and Izzy telling them where i'd be while Rosalie talked to the teacher.

I walked up to hear them arguing and looked the teacher in the eyes.

'You will let us leave and if anyone asks I got sick and had to go home. Rosalie came with me because I felt very faint and you were very worried. Got it? Good.' I grabbed Rosalies hand and walked out.

'That was amazing Be- Isabella!' She grinned.

We ran for a long time. Well not really but when we stopped we were about 560 miles away from Forks.

As we ran I could feel my worries stripping away, I could feel myself getting cold and then warmer. I could feel the memories coming back.

'_Well, well, well. Hello Bella. Yes, it is me. Oh shut up, Edward won't come save you. Look at you. You're pathetic. You're tied to a god damn tree for god sake. And the next 24 hours? The worst of your life.'_

_She tortured me constantly for 24 hours. I have never felt so much pain yet I managed to keep quiet. One thing she enjoyed doing was pulling various bones from their sockets. It hurt, a lot but I never cried out. I didn't want to draw any human/supernatural beings near Victoria._

_When she bit me, it felt like I was floating on air. I felt no pain. I never figured out why this was. I was out for 5 days and I woke up in Jacob's room. I remember being calm for a newborn and not being able to notice blood, which freaked out the wolves. I lived with Jacob for about 7 years. They trained me to fight and tried to help me control my powers. Billy thought I had so many because I had been through so much turmoil beforehand. _

_..._

I woke up on the ground. I hate taking blackouts, they come on suddenly and drain my energy, any power i'm using disappears. I remember being in Florida with Jacob and Paul, and suddenly I took one. My whole human thing disappeared and I began sparkling in the middle of Disney world...not a good thing.

I rubbed my head which hurt a bit and looked around. Rosalie was sitting against a tree staring at me, she looked like a terrified deer.

'B-Bella?' She whispered.

'I told you not to call me that. My name is Isabella, 'I growled.

'B-but, look at you...you do realize your appearance is different?' She spoke slowly and didn't move her eyes from my-WHAT?

I looked at myself and gasped, I looked like myself..I hadn't looked like this since the day I was changed.

'Don't even.' I snarled and ran. I don't know why, I ran back towards the school but I had to use my speed..I don't know why I can run so fast, I never absorbed a power to be able to so maybe i'm just naturally this fast? Anyway, I panicked. I had to find Eric and Izzy and leave right away.

I burst in to the middle of their classroom and noticed Jasper and Alice. They gasped and I remembered I hadn't changed my appearance, I was so worried that I forgot too..this makes everything worse. I snapped my fingers and everyone fell asleep in the room (including Alice and Jasper) I managed to remove their memories so they won't remember the past hour but the memories may gradually come back over time. I can make people/animals fall asleep and this drains their energy giving me it. It's helped me a lot when I have to use a lot of power for something like changing the weather deliberately or killing a vampire with my mind..I hate that one, I used it accidentally and i've never forgiven myself. I managed to grab Izzy and Eric and carry them out the window, I jumped out and ran as fast as I could, unfortunately I bumped into Rosalie.

'Tell me now, are you Bella?' She grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes. I don't know, something about her eyes told me I could tell her.

'Yeah. I am.' I whispered, looking down regretting my decision already. I was honestly shocked at what she did next. She hugged me and started weeping.

'B-Bella, I-We missed you so much! E-Edward has never been the same he loves you still and always will and Alice never stops talking about you, I-I am so sorry I never hated you and Emmett, he doesn't joke anymore. Carlisle and Esme miss you so much and you're our family, Edward thought you were dead and blames himself-' I cut her off.

'Rosalie, Edward left me in the woods telling me he didn't love me. I'm not some stupid weak human anymore. He ruined my life when he left and technically he did kill me. He left me with no protection and Victoria got me. I'll always love him but he should blame himself. No offence but he was a complete dick to me. And Alice never told me goodbye. I'll never forgive her for that. It's been horrible the past 11 years. The wolves helped me, they took me in and they are my family, I don't feel like you's are so don't call me part of your family. You don't know what I went through. Complete torture for 24 hours before even being bitten. Then I had to wake up to find Charlie had died when trying to find me? How do you think that felt? Look, you can't tell anyone. Especially Edward. I doubt he'll even care.'

She looked shocked.

'I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through any of that. Edward didn't tell us what he told you. I can't begin to..I just feel terrible. I will never forgive myself for letting us leave. And did you say Victoria? That bitch came back? I assumed she didn't care about you or Edward? We will find her and destroy her. I promise. Bella what happened to you? I mean, you're really hard now..like you can't be hurt.'

'No need Rose, I hunted that bitch down a long time ago. She didn't die quickly. I tortured her beforehand. Did I mention I worked with the Volturi for a bit? That means I have Jane's gift among others,' Rosalie looked terrified and I don't blame her. I'm not the old Bella. I am powerful and I can hurt people if I wanted too. I've been on the run from the Volturi for too long.

' Don't look so scared, I'm not evil with it or anything. But can you not tell anyone, at all? And you cannot tell anybody from your family! I'll put a wall around this memory so Edward won't realize you're thinking about it. Oh and can we go shopping? I really need new clothes.' I smiled kindly at her.

'O-Okay. You are so scary Bella, I love the new you,' Rose grinned, 'But...Would you not rather go with Alice?' She trailed off.

'No. I left her behind a long time ago and I'm in need of a new best friend. Personally I'm more like you now and we'd likely get along better. Plus...I have a plan to get your family back and I'll need your help!' I winked at her and laughed. She looked so happy and I truly think this could be the start to a beautiful friendship! I'll always love Alice deep down, but I think me and Rose would get along better now.

**Okay, I haven't updated in so long but I'll try update really often now! Bella isn't going to be really "pathetic" like any other fanfic, she's strong now and has been through a lot. Her power has to do with the pain she went though before her transformation. Her and Alice will continue to be friends eventually but I think her and Rose would be better friends now that Bella is a vampire and really harsh with people. She doesn't let people walk over her anymore and Rosalie likes that. I think Bella would look like Zooey Deschanel originally and Izzy would look like Rachel Adams originally. Eric would look like..well I can't think atm but he'd be quite nerdy hot originally before Bella would alter them!**

**Okay please review I worked for ages on this! Xxx**


End file.
